


Ur not wearing socks, that’s kinda gay

by goldfish_soup



Category: danganrompa
Genre: I hate that I wrote this, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish_soup/pseuds/goldfish_soup
Summary: Hmmmm
Relationships: Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata
Kudos: 43





	Ur not wearing socks, that’s kinda gay

Mm  
Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, his hand running through his hair. He sighed heavily and stood up, today was the day, January first, the day he turned 18. On your eighteenth birthday you get a name written on your wrist, the name of your soulmate. His best friend, Nagito, has gotten his name on his birthday last April, but had refused to share it with him. Hajime made his way over to the mirror on his wall, sighing seeing his hair was as messy as ever. He took a deep breath, trying to hype himself up. With a swift move he pulled his sleeve off of his arm, looking down to see a name written in neat cursive. 

𝑁𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑡𝑜 𝐾𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑒𝑑𝑎

\---

Hajime was startled to say the least. The next day when he met up with Komaeda he was off. He didn’t talk as much and he avoided eye contact most of the time. He stared off into the distance, thinking. 

Of course this worried Komeada, thinking he did something wrong to upset the other. Nagito found himself, while hanging out in Hajime’s room, staring at him worriedly. 

“So... who’d you get?” He broke the silence. Hajime startled, embarrassed to have to ask the taller to repeat the question. Nagito got up and sat on the beanbag across from the other, so close their knees were almost touching. Nagito repeated the question. 

Hajime nodded when he asked the question again, but his eyes kept drifting down to the tallers lips, his mind wandering. He thinks of what Nagito’s Lup’s would feel like on his own, or even on his neck.. he shakes his head violently. He realizes how Komeada was talking and try’s to focus again, really struggling because now that his mind had wandered that far it didn’t seem to want to come back. He though how Nagito would look under him, shaking and begging for his tough, or on a milder note how his skin would feel under his hands, how he would react to his touch. 

Nagito has gotten worried again by now. He waves his hand in front oh Hajime’s face, and to his surprise the brown haired grabs his wrist. His eyes widen as the shorter leans in, and stops an inch from Komaeda’s face, lips nearly pressing into his own. 

“Is this okay?” Hajime asks. 

Nagito nods quickly, his face turning red quickly as the other presses their lips lips together. For a second, it’s weird, and then the both of them melt into it. It starts off soft and then Hajime presses the other back, so he sinks into the beanbag, and Hinata rests his knee right in between Nagitos legs, nearly brushing his crotch.


End file.
